


Luthor

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Angst, Betrayal, Cold Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is Evil, Lex Luthor captures Supergirl, Like, Luthor - Freeform, OOC, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Sad Kara Danvers, but also is a gay mess, kind of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Superfriends are captured by Lex Luthor, but Kara can't stop thinking about Lena.





	Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and my first Supergirl attempt, so wish me luck!  
> Supercorp for the w i n

The room was big, walls lined with thick metal and lit dimly with tiny lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. There was a secondary light source coming from a large hole in the centre of the room, the green glow hueing everything with its colour.

Along the walls were several people, all with some kind of shallow injury, and all with the same collar around their necks, shock collars. They were all exhausted, Alex, James, Maggie, J’onn and Winn, but despite that they were looking up.

Hanging above the hole, looking pale and sweaty as the green hue illuminated her, was Kara. Tied by her hands and feet with thick chains, suspending her limp over the Kryptonite below, close enough to weaken her considerably, but not kill her.

Kara herself was staring ahead, her collar every so often flaring green and making her hiss in pain, but she didn’t look scared, not even angry. Kara Danvers was betrayed.

“K-Kara…”

Alex’s voice was a coarse whisper, her throat dry from yelling every time a guard would use the collar on her, or worse, on Maggie.

Kara flinched at the sound, expecting to hear the same screaming, but was relieved when she didn’t.

“Kara, we- we have to find a way out.”

“There isn’t a way out, Alex,”

J’onn huffed and tensed his arms, trying again to change forms. Nothing happened, his powers were being dampened too, somehow.

“they have us trapped here, using our weaknesses against us entirely.” He finished, nodding to Kara.

James groaned and twisted his head, trying to get the ache out of his throat.

“And who’s fault is that?” he asked sarcastically. Alex glared at him, and Maggie reached as far as she could to kick him, scowling as he yelped.

“Shut up dumbass, clearly Kara is upset about that.” She hissed.

James snorted, sarcastically, harshly, and stared at the Woman of Steel.

“So, she’s upset, great, she needs to be. It’s _her_ fault we’re trapped here anyway, I knew I shouldn’t trust her, once a Luthor-”

“Shut it, Olsen.”

Despite how scratchy her throat was, he silenced at Kara’s remark. Kara had received the most amount of torture from their captures, which wasn’t a shock to Kara. She didn’t mind, it kept them away from her friends and family, but damn had they figured out how to hurt her, emotionally and physically.

There was a whirring sound and suddenly Kara was moving down, towards the Kryptonite. She started moaning as she got closer, squeezing her eyes shut as her friends caught on as to what was happening.

“N-no, not so soon, they can’t do this again she… she won’t be able to take it!”

Winn was borderline hysterical, eyes wide and exhausted as his best friend was lowered to eyelevel of whoever would walk in. James pulled at his chains violently and yelled as his collar tore through him, stopping ten seconds later when Kara was still.

Kara was breathing heavily, tensing when the doors clicked and almost silently whirred open. She was hurt, aching, but was determined to look up. She lifted her head slowly and stared, glaring at the person in front of her.

 “It’s about time you showed yourself, coward.”

The man laughed lightly, the sound strange from such a horrid person, and scanned her face.

“Amazing, so much stress on your body, yet you still have such a fight in you.”

He tilted his head and walked closer to her, barely any space between them as he stopped. Kara took his image in, knowing who he was without need of his introduction.

Tall, about 6”2, bald, piercing green eyes which were so similar to _hers_ , blood relation or not, they were the same. Just as cold, just as calculating. He had a dark grey suit with a light grey shirt, a red tie hanging around his neck and god did Kara wish she could wring him with it.

 The man laughed as her hands twitched, the urge surging through them. The chains around her wrists lit bright green and she hissed, pulling into herself at the pain.

“Do I really need to introduce myself to you, Supergirl? Or have you figured out who I am by now.”

Kara grit her teeth, not wanting to play his game but not wanting her family to suffer due to her stubbornness either.

“No. Lex Luthor.”

He smiled, seemingly excited she knew who he was. His hands went to his pockets and he started a slow pace around her hanging form, circling her like a lion.

“You know, you’ve really helped me out, Supergirl. With you in my capture, Superman won’t come anywhere near me.”

Kara grit her teeth together as he came closer, the ring on his hand, Kryptonite, making her feel like death itself was at her doorstep. He noticed and smiled again, cold, calculating, always.

“I cannot take credit however; this plan was not my own idea. Alas that is something you will find out in your own time. You see, I am here to, well, to put it crudely…”

He was in her face, mouth next to her ear as he hissed his words.

“…warn you. Someone wishes to see you. If she so much as leaves here with a scratch, well…”

He stepped back, scary mask hidden once more.

“Well. I will show to you why Superman himself is too frightened to be here.”

He was stood in front of her again, one hand in his pocket, his ring hand loose at his side. He tilted his head once more, making eye contact with her after glaring over the people hanging from the wall.

“Am I clear, Supergirl?”

She contemplated ignoring him, but the sound of movement from Alex behind her made her change her mind.

“Understood.”

“Good.”

Lex snapped his fingers, not looking away from Kara as he stepped back towards the doors, which opened as he moved. He was next to them as the person Kara was dreading seeing appeared at the entrance, silhouetted by the bright light from the hallway.

She came into the prison, but this woman was not Lena Luthor, even though she was. She wore a matching business suit that Lex had, dark grey jacket and skirt, with a light grey shirt. Her hair was pulled back out of her face, showing off her cold mask, the iciest Kara had ever seen.

All her fight left her at the sight of Lena Luthor, her best friend, her girlfriend, staring at her without an ounce of emotion. She went limp, the chains swaying slightly as she kept her head forwards to look at her.

“Lena…” she whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat. She couldn’t do it, she looked away from her. She stared at the floor as the woman she thought could have loved her came closer.

Kara could hear the muted rage coming from the people behind her, but she couldn’t agree. She couldn’t be angry with Lena, she can’t.

A hand made contact with the side of her face, grabbing it, lifting it up and forcing Kara to stare into those emerald pools, frozen over with such dull emotion that it shocked Kara to the core.

Lena scanned her face, nothing the sweat, fatigue, and hollowness to Kara’s face, and she hummed. A smile took over her face and she called over her shoulder.

“It’s working perfectly, brother.”

Lex chuckled and walked closer placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder and leaning in to look at Kara once more.

“Indeed, sister. Your plans worked just as you said they would.”

He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder, Lena took his hand, the other still holding Kara’s face in her cold grip.

“My plan with your genius, dear brother.”

“Our genius, Lena. We caught not one, but _two_ Supers. Almost impossible to imagine, isn’t it?”

She laughed and nodded, the sound made Kara shiver, memories of spending time with her being tainted immediately.

“Hmm, yes you’re right. I do need to ask however, what is the need of these people, why not let them go?”

Alex bit her tongue, glaring with the upmost hatred at the woman she trusted, who Kara trusted, with her biggest secret.

 _You know why we’re here you traitor_ was begging to be yelled, but she resisted. Other’s did not have her restraint.

“You know why yo- argh!”

Maggie’s yell was cut off with a louder more pained yelp of agony as electricity surged through her.

“Maggie no-!”

Alex cried out again as fire tore at her throat, the yells coming out strangled through the electricity. As both of their painful sounds died out, clapping and gentle laughter could be heard.

“Excellent sister! I’d heard from the guards that your prison collars were working well, but it is fantastic to see occur in person. Bravo, father would be proud.”

Lena smiled, staring at Alex with the same dull emotion.

“Thank you, brother. They were a… _favourite_ of mine to create.”

He chuckled once more and pulled a long thin box from his pocket.

“Which reminds me, I had some jewellers create these for you.”

The two siblings ignored the prisoners during their exchange, Lena dropped her hand from Kara’s face, making the Kryptonian shiver from the loss of, somehow still, comfortable contact. She looked up, despite herself.

Lex opened the box, showing a silver necklace, encrusted with Kryptonite stones, and another ring, similar to his. Lena gasped at the sight, utterly delighted.

“Lex I cannot, they must’ve been so-”

“Money is not an object, sister, especially when you practically handed Supergirl and her associates to me on a silver platter.”

Het put the necklace on her, and Lena slipped on the ring. He brought her attention to himself again and gestured towards Kara.

“And now, even without me to protect you, Supergirl cannot go you any harm, whatsoever.”

Kara, who was watching Lena, noticed something odd. In that split second, which she only noticed due to her eyesight and position, saw Lena squint her eyes and minutely flinch.

Odd.

Lena nodded with a delicate laugh.

“Indeed. Well I’ve had enough seeing your pets, brother. I’m bored. Show me something interesting?”

Lex sighed fondly and nodded.

“As you wish sister, we really must catch up again soon, Supergirl. Goodbye.”

He linked his arm with Lena and the two left, Lena not even sparing a glance for her girlfriend hanging and watching them leave. Kara sighed in relief when the doors shut, and she was lifted by her aching arms.

Immediately her friends were hushing in rage, muttering about Lena and Lex, and Kara couldn’t take it.

“Shut up.”

They all silenced, until Alex spoke.

“Kara you saw what she’s done, right?! She- “

“Shut up Alex. All of you.”

They all stared at her like she was insane, and Kara could tell. But she didn’t care. She loved Lena Luthor, and something wasn’t right.

“Why are you defending her?!”

Kara was silent for a moment.

“I love her. And, and I trust her.”

Alex’s mouth hung open in shock, James couldn’t help himself.

“You what?!”

Before his collar charged up there was a dull thud which Kara managed to make out, and then the doors to their prison exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? Chapter Two out soon if this goes down well (:


End file.
